Désir
by kaneda26
Summary: Sequelle de ma fic Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur. Yaoi KuramaxHiei. Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26 

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei et Kurama.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à moi ! (baffe de la part de Hiei). Non, je rectifie, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Cette fic est une séquelle de ma fic « Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur ». Mieux vaut l'avoir lu avant de lire celle-ci sinon vous ne comprendrez rien du tout. Au début, le titre était « Jaganshi-sitting », vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Mais finalement, je l'ai changé pour « Désir » qui me semble mieux.

**-----**

**DESIR**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Un**

**-----**

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller? demanda Kurama.

-Hn. C'est bon.

-Je pars juste cinq jours. Je serais de retour samedi dans la matinée. Je t'ai laissé de l'argent pour les courses. Et puis…

-Tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois ! »

Kurama soupira et attrapa son sac de voyage. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir. Mais il était responsable d'une classe pour ce voyage scolaire et n'avait pas le choix.

« Si tu as un problème, tu appelles Yusuke ou Kuwabara…

-L'autre abruti ? Plutôt crever.

-Et n'oublies pas tes séances chez le docteur Sôma. »

Hiei fit la grimace. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans un combat sanglant, il y a un mois de cela, le jaganshi n'avait eu que de brefs changements de personnalité qui durait à peine quelques minutes. Et la psychanalyse qu'il suivait l'ennuyait terriblement.

« Tu dois y aller, Hiei. C'est très important.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. »

Kurama se dirigea vers la porte en ayant l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Mais pas moyen de savoir ce que c'était.

Lorsque la main de Hiei se referma sur la manche de son manteau, le retenant, Kurama se rappela. Il laissa tomber son sac et prit Hiei dans ses bras. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que ce dernier ait la même taille que lui.

Mais l'avantage était qu'il n'eut pas à se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jaganshi.

En même temps, ce genre d'étreinte le laissait toujours insatisfait. Car les baisers n'avaient rien amené d'autre. Et Kurama commençait à souffrir d'une immense frustration.

Etre loin de Hiei pendant quelques jours ne pourrait que lui faire du bien finalement. Il n'aurait pas à sans cesse se maîtriser, à se retenir d'imposer à Hiei plus que des baisers.

Le kitsuné ne savait pas ce que Hiei attendait de leur relation. Hiei l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Il aimait suffisamment pour rester avec lui dans le ningenkai. Il aimait aussi se blottir dans ses bras et être choyé.

Mais Kurama se demandait si ce n'était pas juste une sorte de reliquat de sa personnalité enfantine. Et dans ce cas, c'était alors normal que Hiei ne désire pas de relations intimes.

Kurama embrassa une dernière fois Hiei avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

Il ne vit pas le visage du jaganshi s'assombrir brusquement comme une bougie qu'on souffle.

-----

Kuwabara avait encore du boulot pour l'après-midi. Et il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait pris de s'orienter vers des études aussi longues. Il se plaignait mais n'était pas déçu finalement. Il était passé du cancre type à l'étudiant moyen. Même si ça lui demandait pas mal de travail.

En passant devant le parc, il vit une silhouette assise devant un arbre et la reconnut sans mal.

« Hé le nabot ! cria-t-il. » Bien que le terme nabot ne corresponde plus à Hiei.

Kuwabara s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce tu… ». Il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte. Devant lui, Hiei pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et c'était tellement incongru comme situation que le grand ningen ne sut pas quoi faire pendant plusieurs minutes.

Enfin, il se bougea, s'agenouilla devant le jaganshi et murmura :

« Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il fut encore plus surpris quand Hiei se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Kura-chan est parti… Il est parti… Je sais pas où il est… Kura-chan… J'ai peut-être été méchant, je sais pas… »

Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, les mots se perdant dans les sanglots. Kuwabara réalisa enfin que la personnalité enfantine de Hiei était revenue. Il faisait une rechute.

« Merde, pensa Kuwabara, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Il tapota maladroitement le dos de Hiei pour le calmer. Il ne sut pas si ça eut un effet quelconque mais Hiei arrêta de pleurer, continuant de renifler par intermittences.

« Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi, dit Kuwabara en repoussant le plus doucement possible le yohkai. »

Hiei tendit la main vers lui. Kuwabara mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait puis prit la main tendue dans la sienne.

« Bravo, se dit-il. On a l'air de quoi ? Deux mecs qui se baladent main dans la main, y m'aura tout fait faire cet avorton ! »

En arrivant devant l'appartement de Kurama, il sonna plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse.

« Tu as les clefs ? demanda t-il. »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« Tu les as perdues ? »

A nouveau, Hiei fit non de la tête tout en retenant un sanglot.

« Tu les as quand même pas… oubliées à l'intérieur… »

Hochement imperceptible et deux larmes qui coulèrent simultanément le long des joues.

« Ne pleure pas ! fit Kuwabara n'ayant pas envie d'avoir encore à le consoler. »

Hiei renifla et essuya les larmes sur la manche de son sweet.

Kazuma sortit son portable et essaya d'appeler Kurama, sans résultat. Il appela Yusuke finalement.

-----

Kuwabara entra sans sonner dans l'appart de Yusuke, une feuille collée sur la porte expliquant à renfort de dessins sanglants ce qui risquait d'arriver au suicidaire qui appuierait sur la sonnette.

Le détective était en train de bercer sa fille pour l'endormir.

Et il jeta un regarde menaçant à Kuwabara et à Hiei.

« Vous la fermez, les mecs ! J'y suis presque, chuchota t-il. Un mot et je vous bute ! »

Après cinq minutes, Yusuke finit par coucher sa fille dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Hiei tenait la main de Kuwabara.

« Tu nous fais quoi, là ? demanda Yusuke à Hiei. Kurama est pas parti depuis un jour que tu te jettes sur un autre mec ?

-Arrête ça, Urameshi ! C'est pas…

-Kura-chan est parti… »

La voix était moins grave que d'habitude. Yusuke haussa les sourcils et…

« Non…, dit-il.

-Si, fit Kuwabara.

-Merde.

-Comme tu dis. »

En quelques mots, Kuwabara raconta comment il avait trouvé Hiei et Yusuke expliqua l'absence de Kurama.

« J'ai essayé d'appeler sur son portable mais je tombe sur le répondeur.

-Il est à la montagne, ça doit pas passer.

-Ok, mais on fait quoi ?

-Hum, on le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à sa personnalité normale. Ca change assez rapidement d'habitude. »

Hiei n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation. Il était installé sur le canapé mais n'avait pas pour autant lâché la main de Kuwabara.

« Ca fait déjà une heure…, dit le ningen.

-Si on appelait son psy ?

-Ca peut aider, c'est sûr. Je vais essayer de passer directement au cabinet. Toi, tu trouves un moyen de contacter Kurama. Appelle son lycée, ils doivent bien avoir un numéro d'urgence. »

-----

« Merci de le recevoir aussi rapidement, docteur Sôma, fit Kuwabara.

-Je vous en prie. »

Hatori se déplaça pour attraper le regard de Hiei.

« Bonjour, Hiei, tu te rappelles de moi ? »

Hochement de tête rapide et Hiei se planqua derrière Kuwabara.

« Et bien, à première vue, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une rechute. »

Il invita Hiei à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Kazuma et obéit finalement.

« Hiei, tu veux bien me parler ? demanda Hatori d'une voix douce.

-Kura-chan est parti. J'ai été méchant.

-C'est pas ça, interrompit Kuwabara, il est parti pour le boulot. »

Hatori fronça les sourcils.

Peut-être avait-il été trop confiant dans la guérison de Hiei et avait négligé les risques de rechutes. Mais l'absence de Kurama venait bel et bien de faire rechuter le démon.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? demanda le médecin.

-Ca fait trois heures que je l'ai trouvé, dit Kuwabara.

-Et il n'est pas passé par sa personnalité normale ?

-Non. »

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce seulement rompu par les grattements des crayons de couleur que Hiei faisait courir sur une feuille sans enthousiasme.

« C'est mauvais signe ? questionna Kazuma.

-On va dire ça. Hiei ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête de son dessin. Sur la feuille, il s'était dessiné seul et entouré de ténèbres noires.

« Tu sais pourquoi Kurama est parti ?

-J'ai été méchant.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu été méchant ? »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le portable de Kuwabara sonna à ce moment-là et il sortit de la pièce avec un geste d'excuse.

« Yusuke ? fit-il en décrochant. Annonce moi une bonne nouvelle !

-Désolé. »

Kuwabara soupira.

« Alors ? T'as pas réussi à avoir Kurama ?

-Non. J'ai eu son lycée. Y'a une tempête de neige dans la station où il est. Les lignes téléphoniques ne fonctionnent plus. Les profs qui sont restés au lycée savent juste que les classes sont bien arrivées.

-Bon et on fait quoi alors ?

-On devrait pouvoir le contacter d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Ok, j'vais le dire au doc. »

Kuwabara raccrocha.

Et entra à nouveau dans la salle.

Hiei ne dessinait plus. Il s'était réfugié dans un fauteuil et avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kazuma en voyant Hiei au bord des larmes. »

Hatori secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il est dans cet état, énonça calmement le médecin.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Tout simplement que pour Hiei, c'est une façon de se protéger.

-Se protéger de quoi ?

-Si tu parles de ça, je te bute ! »

Hatori et Kuwabara sursautèrent. La sensibilité du ningen saisit une aura noire et malveillante pendant un instant. Puis tout redevint calme.

« Euh… Finalement, j'veux pas savoir, dit Kuwabara.

-Oui, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

-Ca risque de se reproduire souvent ? Je veux dire, l'apparition de sa personnalité démoniaque.

-Il faut espérer que non. »

Kuwabara ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par les paroles du docteur.

Puis il le mit au courant des nouvelles concernant Kurama.

« Et bien, fit Hatori, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Ok, merci d'avoir reçu Hiei en urgence. Allez, le nabot, j'te pose chez toi et je rentre, j'ai encore du boulot, moi. »

Hatori attrapa Kuwabara par la manche de sa chemise.

« Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Ben… Le ramener chez lui.

-Et ?

-Et rentrer chez moi. »

Les sourcils du docteur se froncèrent.

« Dîtes-moi, vous êtes toujours aussi idiot ou c'est juste aujourd'hui ?

-Vous manquez de tact pour un psy, vous.

-C'est parce qu'il faut vous mettre les points sur les i apparemment. Bon, si vous aviez un gosse de cinq ans, est-ce que vous le laisseriez seul dans une maison ?

-Ben non. Mais là, c'est pas un gosse, c'est Hiei !

-D'accord, il est capable de carboniser le premier venu mais il n'empêche qu'actuellement, il a environ cinq ans d'âge mental.

-Et vous voulez en venir où ?

-Jusqu'au retour de sa personnalité normale ou jusqu'au retour de Kurama, vous allez devoir vous occuper de lui.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? s'écria Kuwabara.

-Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Kuwabara réfléchit quelques minutes. Yusuke avait déjà sa fille, il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième gamin sur les bras. Botan était toujours en vadrouille pour son travail.

Soudain, la main de Hiei se glissa dans la sienne.

« Et puis, il a l'air bien avec vous, conclut Hatori. C'est la meilleure raison. »

Avec un soupir énorme qui vida entièrement ses poumons, Kuwabara accepta. Et puis, au moins, il ne risquait pas de se faire cramer ou découper en morceaux avec Hiei dans cet état.

C'était déjà ça.

-----

Sauf qu'il y avait bien d'autres risques liés à la personnalité enfantine de Hiei.

Et le pire de tous était cette envie d'affection constante. Hiei ne collait pas, non, il était comme la super-glue, impossible de s'en défaire.

Ils étaient passés rapidement chez Kuwabara le temps que le ningen prenne deux trois affaires puis ils étaient rentrés chez Kurama où le rouquin avait dû escalader le mur pour passer par une fenêtre pour revenir ouvrir à Hiei, le monde à l'envers, quoi.

Et le cauchemar avait commencé.

Mais comment faisait Kurama ? Comment pouvait-il supporter cette méga-glue ?

Hiei ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et quand Kuwabara s'était installé tranquillement devant la télé, le jaganshi s'était blotti contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, se demandait Kuwabara. Le fait qu'il colle autant ou savoir qu'il va me tuer quand il sera à nouveau normal. »

Tout en tremblant à cette funeste perspective, Kuwabara savait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser Hiei, le docteur Soma lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le perturber dans ses habitudes.

Kuwabara maudit Kurama. C'était la faute de ce stupide yohko. Il devait câliner Hiei tout le temps et lui filer des mauvaises habitudes.

Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que le fait que Kurama passe tous les caprices de Hiei n'était pas une des raisons de cette rechute ?

Hiei était-il devenu trop dépendant de Kurama ?

Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Ce secret que protégeait la personnalité sombre de Hiei ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kuwabara remarqua tardivement que la main du yohkai qui s'était agrippée à son tee-shirt avait relâché sa prise. Et que Hiei dormait profondément.

Kuwabara le déplaça pour pouvoir le soulever et le porter jusque dans son lit.

Il n'était pas seulement plus grand mais aussi beaucoup plus lourd.

Le ningen poussa la porte de la chambre de Kurama. Il eut une légère surprise. Il n'y avait qu'un futon dans cette pièce et de surcroît un futon pour une seule personne.

Etrange, ça. Il était persuadé que Hiei et Kurama formait un couple.

Tout en tenant Hiei dans ses bras, il gagna la deuxième chambre.

Et là aussi, un seul futon. Et la décoration minimaliste certifiait que c'était bien la chambre du jaganshi.

Kuwabara déposa Hiei sur le futon et le déshabilla, lui laissant son débardeur et son caleçon pour éviter une attaque de flammes quand Hiei reviendrait à la normale.

Il glissa Hiei entre les draps et sortit en éteignant la lumière.

Vraiment étrange. Kurama aimait Hiei et Hiei aimait Kurama. Même que la nouvelle de leur histoire n'avait surpris personne. Les seuls commentaires furent du genre : « Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Mais ils faisaient apparemment chambres à part.

Est-ce que les yohkais n'avaient pas de vie sexuelle ? Ou est-ce que ces deux-là étaient tellement des handicapés de l'amour - enfin, surtout Hiei - qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre ?

En squattant le lit de Kurama, Kuwabara se demanda comment il en était arrivé à se poser des questions sur la vie privée du nabot et du yohko.

Bon sang, il avait pas envie de savoir!

-----

Kuwabara était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

« Hiei, je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas les faire.

-On est mardi. Kura-chan fait des brioches aux myrtilles et à la cannelle le mardi.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il en fait _tous_ les mardis ?

-Si !

-Et bien, moi je sais pas faire !

-Mais c'est mardi ! répéta Hiei. C'est brioches aux…

-Myrtilles et cannelle, on le saura, et le mercredi ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il y a un p'tit déj spécial pour le mercredi aussi ?

-C'est pancakes, le mercredi. Avec du sirop d'érable. »

Encore un plat qu'il ne savait pas faire.

Pourquoi Kurama était-il aussi bon cuisinier ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manies de petits vieux qui avaient les mêmes plats pour chaque jour de la semaine ?

Kuwabara maudit encore une fois le kistuné.

« Si tu mangeais tes céréales et demain, on déjeunera dehors ?

-Non, c'est brioches…

-Mange tes céréales, Hiei ! cria Kuwabara, excédé. »

Et la catastrophe survint.

Des énormes larmes bondirent littéralement des yeux de Hiei. Et une sirène se mit en route quelques secondes après.

« T'EEESSS MEEECHHAAANNNNTTT ! JEE VEEUUX KUUURRRAA-CCHHAANNNNNN !

-Arrêtes ça, Hiei ! Chut ! Arrêtes ! PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS TE CALMER !!! hurla Kuwabara, couvrant les cris du jaganshi. »

Surpris que quelqu'un crie plus fort que lui, Hiei se calma un peu et continua toutefois de pleurnicher.

Mais il mangea néanmoins ses céréales.

Après la douche, Kuwabara dut remettre le tee-shirt de Hiei à l'endroit, ce dernier n'ayant visiblement pas compris que l'étiquette était censée être à l'intérieur.

Le jaganshi restait silencieux depuis le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, c'est vrai. Mais depuis qu'il était passé en mode gamin-glue, il babillait sans arrêt. Un vrai moulin à paroles.

Kuwabara avait téléphoné à un camarade de classe pour que celui-ci lui prenne les cours, il pouvait ainsi rester avec Hiei sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

Que faisait Hiei d'habitude ? Kuwabara ne savait pas du tout comment le jaganshi passait ses journées dans le ningenkai. Et puis, il se rappela qu'il avait à faire à un gosse de cinq ans.

« Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? On peut aller se balader ou on peut rester ici.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ? demanda Hiei d'une toute petite voix avec les yeux légèrement humides. »

Kuwabara soupira. Voilà qui expliquait le silence.

« Non, je ne suis plus fâché. Mais je ne suis pas doué en cuisine. Alors, je ne veux plus que tu fasses d'histoires comme ce matin, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bon, et si tu es sage, ce soir, on ira manger des ramens chez Yusuke. D'accord ? »

Le sourire sur le visage du jaganshi montrait à quel point il était d'accord.

Kuwabara trouvait cette situation vraiment étrange.

Et il en venait à oublier que c'était Hiei qu'il avait devant lui.

Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Et s'était toujours bien débrouillé avec eux.

Mais là… C'était Hiei quand même.

« Kuwa-chan ? On peut aller au parc ?

-Oui, si tu veux. »

Hiei sourit encore puis se rembrunit.

« Dis… Kura-chan va revenir ?

-Oui, Hiei. Kurama va revenir. »

Mais le visage du jaganshi montrait qu'il en doutait.

-----

« Tiens, salut ! dit Yusuke. »

Hiei bondit par dessus le comptoir et se précipita dans les bras du détective.

« Houlà, ça s'est pas arrangé ! »

Il repoussa le démon.

« Kuwa-chan a promis qu'on mangerait des ramens !

-Kuwa-chan ? fit Yusuke en haussant les sourcils.

-Laisses tomber ! fit le grand ningen en attrapant Hiei pour le refaire passer de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ne cours pas partout, Hiei. Il y a des plats chauds et tu pourrais te brûler, compris ?

-Oui !

-Se brûler ? C'est un démon de feu, je te rappelle, dit Yusuke. »

Kuwabara haussa les épaules.

« Yu-chan ! Des ramens ! Des ramens ! s'écria Hiei en s'asseyant sur un des hauts tabourets.

-Yu-chan ? rigola Kuwabara.

-Ok, autant pour moi.

-T'as pu joindre Kurama ?

-Toujours pas. Selon la compagnie de téléphone, les lignes devraient être fonctionnelles demain, répondit Yusuke en servant un bol de ramens à Hiei.

-On en aurait pour combien de temps pour y aller ? demanda Kuwa.

-Avec la neige qu'il y a, un jour au moins. C'est pourquoi c'est mieux qu'on attende.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Et Botan ? En volant, elle pourrait…

-Surchargée de boulot. Et comme il n'y a aucun danger, contacter Kurama n'est pas une priorité.

-Je vois, fit Kuwabara. Hiei ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Le visage barbouillé, Hiei prit une mine coupable.

« Halala, vraiment, tu me feras tout faire ! dit Kuwabara, attrapant une serviette en papier pour essuyer le visage de Hiei. »

Yusuke faillit éclater de rire. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Kuwabara soit si attentionné avec le démon.

Après son dîner, Hiei s'endormit, les bras croisés sur le comptoir.

« Yusuke, est-ce que…

-Hors de question que je m'en occupe ! fit le détective catégoriquement.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Il est un peu chiant mais ça va.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Kurama et Hiei, ils sont ensemble ou pas ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Hum, je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Tu sais alors ?

-Ben, commença Yusuke. Une fois, Kurama a dit une phrase une peu équivoque et j'ai compris.

-Ils font chambre à part, indiqua Kuwabara.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais. Leur relation n'a pas avancé du tout.

-J'y comprends rien, ils sont amoureux pourtant.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Mais Kurama est très préoccupé par la santé mentale de Hiei. Et je crois qu'il n'ose pas pousser leur relation plus loin. Pour Hiei, par contre, j'ignore ce qu'il veut. »

Kuwabara haussa les épaules.

« A part me faire tourner en bourrique, j'en sais rien. »

Yusuke rigola.

« Il est si terrible que ça ?

-En réalité ? Non. C'est ça le pire. Je commence à le trouver mignon et attachant.

-Alors tout va bien.

-C'est pas toi qu'il va tuer quand il reviendra à la normale !

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'il sera reconnaissant.

-Y connaît même pas ce mot ! Sur ce, on va rentrer. »

Kuwabara passa la main dans les cheveux de Hiei pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux endormis.

« On rentre, Hiei. Debout. »

Le démon se contenta de tendre les bras vers Kuwabara.

« Tu es trop grand pour être porté maintenant. »

Mais Hiei continua de tendre les bras.

Le ningen soupira, souleva Hiei et le plaça sur son dos.

« En fait, Kuwa, tu te débrouilles vachement bien, dit Yusuke. »

Kuwabara lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'en aller.

-----

« Minamino-sensei ? Il y a un appel pour vous. »

Kurama se retourna. Et alla décrocher le téléphone de la réception.

« Allô ? Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Hiei, lâches ce téléphone ! hurla Kuwabara.

-Mais je veux parler à Kura-chan ! Kura-chan ? Kura-chan ? »

Le kitsuné poussa un léger soupir avant de dire.

« Bonjour trésor.

-C'est moi que tu appelles trésor ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Oups, pardon.

-Bon, je suppose que t'as saisi le problème ?

-Très bien oui. Depuis combien…

-Hiei ! Arrêtes de grignoter des gâteaux ! Tu vas te couper l'appétit ! Excuse, Kurama, tu disais ?

-Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ?

-Avant-hier. Depuis que tu es parti.

-Deux jours ?! C'est pas possible, s'écria Kurama. Ca ne dure jamais aussi longtemps…

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas là, Kurama ! C'est pour… Oui, Hiei, tu lui parleras après, d'accord ? Ranges tes crayons et tes feuilles maintenant…Kurama, tu seras super content, il t'a fait un dessin qui ressemble à rien.

-Je vais rentrer tout de suite, dit le yohko.

-Très bien. Oui, Hiei, c'est ton tour. »

Kurama entendit un peu de bruit.

« Kura-chan ?

-Salut trésor.

-Je serais gentil, promit Hiei. Je serais gentil maintenant. »

Kurama se mordit la lèvre. Il sentit ses yeux s'enbrumer.

« Je le sais, trésor. Je reviens bientôt.

-C'est quand bientôt ?

-Et bien, quand la nuit tombera, je serais là.

-A la nuit tombée, je t'attendrais… »

Kurama perçut un changement dans la voix.

« Hiei, c'est toi ? »

Il y eut un rire grave et sensuel sur ligne.

« Hiei ?

-Kurama, c'est moi.

-Kuwabara ? Il est…

-T'inquiètes pas ! Il est revenu en mode gamin.

-Tant mieux. »

Kurama respira. La personnalité démoniaque de Hiei ne s'était manifestait que quelques secondes. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, il avait craint pour la sécurité de Kuwabara.

« Je serais là dans la soirée au plus tard, dit-il.

-Ok. A toute à l'heure. »

Kurama reposa le combiné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves qui se précipitaient dans le réfectoire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de marcher d'un pas assuré.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'appuya contre.

Il se mentirait s'il ne se disait pas combien la situation lui pesait. Quand il avait entendu la voix enfantine s'élever, un grand poids était tombé sur ses épaules.

Il n'aurait jamais dû partir, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Hiei seul.

Kurama secoua la tête et commença à préparer ses affaires.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans la tête de Hiei ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Et pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une relation normale et être amants ?

Hiei ne l'avait jamais rejeté. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé plus que des baisers.

Et Kurama n'avait pas su lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait plus, beaucoup plus.

Le yohko chargea son sac sur l'épaule.

Il fallait du temps, c'était tout. Juste du temps.

Du temps, ce n'est rien dans la vie d'un yohkai. Kurama pouvait patienter jusqu'à ce que Hiei aille mieux et ait vraiment envie d'une relation intime.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla prévenir ses collègues de son départ précipité.

-----

Hiei ne tenait pas en place.

« Kura-chan va revenir ! Kura-chan va revenir ! chantonnait-il.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit Kuwabara. »

Hiei vint s'accrocher à la manche du ningen.

« C'est quand la nuit ? C'est bientôt ?

-Hiei, il est à peine quinze heures ! »

Le jaganshi haussa les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec l'heure.

Mais il saisit que Kurama ne rentrerait pas tout de suite.

Aussi, il entoura ses bras autour de Kuwabara pour réclamer un câlin.

« Hé ! Tu colleras ce soir ! Quand je serais loin, très loin ! »

Mais Hiei ne le lâcha pas. Aussi Kuwabara caressa la tête de Hiei avec tendresse.

Le démon lui sourit.

« J'aime aussi Kuwa-chan ! dit-il.

-Quoi ? s'écria Kuwabara, surpris et certain que Hiei le tuerait une fois sain d'esprit. »

Hiei se blotti un peu plus contre lui et dit avec une franchise toute enfantine :

« J'aime Kuwa-chan.

-Et Kurama alors ? le taquina le ningen.

-Je préfère Kura-chan mais j'aime beaucoup Kuwa-chan et Yu-chan. »

Hiei le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Kuwabara devina que c'était la réciproque qu'il attendait. Ce que Kurama devait tout le temps faire.

« Hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Moi aussi, je t'aime… beaucoup. Et Yu-chan… et Yusuke aussi. »

Il se sentit comme un parfait imbécile. Mais ces mots firent plaisir à Hiei qui sourit.

« Allez, dit Kuwabara en repoussant le jaganshi. On arrête de jouer à la super-glue ! Si on allait faire un tour au parc pour patienter ?

-Oui ! »

-----

Le temps s'était radouci et la famille Urameshi au complet les avait rejoint.

Atsuko avec une bouteille de saké à la main, Yusuke avec un panier contenant de quoi faire un petit goûter et Keiko qui tenait sa fille dans les bras.

Hiei, installé sur un coin de couverture, dévorait une part de gâteau au chocolat fait maison par Keiko.

« Kurama rentre ce soir ? demanda Yusuke.

-Ouais.

-C'est moi ou t'as l'air un peu triste ?

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! râla Kuwabara. Je serais bientôt débarrassé du pyromane. Que demander de plus ? »

Tout en râlant, Kuwabara avait quand même essuyé la bouche du jaganshi avec une serviette et avait planté une paille dans une petite brique de jus de pomme avant de la tendre à Hiei.

Et il avait fait ces gestes sans même s'en rendre compte !

Hiei, lui, était aux anges.

Kurama allait bientôt rentrer. Et il était avec des personnes qu'il aimait.

Keiko lui avait même permis de porter un peu le bébé.

« Devinez qui j'ai trouvé sur le chemin ? fit la voix de Botan. »

Ils se tournèrent tous mais le plus rapide à trouver la solution fut Hiei.

« KURA-CHAN ! s'écria-t-il en sautant sur le yohko alors que celui-ci descendait à peine de la rame de Botan.

-Bonjour trésor ! sourit Kurama en vacillant sous l'étreinte du jaganshi. »

Il éloigna un peu Hiei, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l'observer.

Il attendait un changement, un retour à la normale.

Mais seul le sourire innocent d'un enfant lui répondait. Et le yohko déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Hiei.

« Kurama ! Viens t'installer ! cria Yusuke. »

Avec Hiei cramponné à son bras, Kurama rejoignit les autres.

Kuwabara déglutit. Il en était sûr, Hiei allait le tuer.

Mais le jaganshi s'assit aux côtés de Kurama et installa sa tête sur l'épaule du kistuné, jouant d'une main avec les longues mèches rouges.

Il y eu un silence.

« C'est bizarre…, commença Yusuke. J'étais persuadé qu'il redeviendrait normal dès qu'il te verrait…

-Ca va peut-être prendre un peu de temps ? dit Kuwabara. Qu'il se réhabitue, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Kurama. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Hiei. Ce dernier se blottit davantage contre Kurama avec un sourire satisfait.

« Y'a une séance avec le doc ce soir, dit Kuwabara. Il saura sans doute quoi faire.

-J'espère, répondit Kurama avec un sourire peu convaincant. »

-----

A suivre...

Ah, ça fait un moment que je vous avais promis cette séquelle, la voilà enfin! Je peux vous dire que ça fait un moment qu'elle traînait sur mon ordi sans être terminée. Mais voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver les idées et les mots pour la finir. Le deuxième et dernier chapitre dans la semaine quand je l'aurais fini et corrigé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tous cas, moi, je l'aime bien. Je me suis bien marré aussi à donner un petit côté « Rain Man » à Hiei ce qui exaspère Kuwabara.

Voilà, à plus et laissez des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26 

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei et Kurama.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à moi ! (baffe de la part de Hiei). Non, je rectifie, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Cette fic est une séquelle de ma fic « Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur ». Il vaut mieux l'avoir lu avant de lire celle-là.

**-----**

**DESIR**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Deux**

-----

Kurama était dans la salle d'attente depuis une bonne demie heure quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur le docteur Sôma qui lui fit signe de venir.

« Alors ? demanda Kurama. Il est redevenu normal ?

-Oui mais… »

Sans écouter Hatori, Kurama passa dans le cabinet.

« Hiei ? »

Le jaganshi était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête.

« Salut, fit-il. » Mais il ne bougea pas de son perchoir.

Kurama s'approcha.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda le yohko en attrapant la main de Hiei dans la sienne. Est-ce que…

-La nuit ne va pas tarder, fit Hiei avec un sourire étrange. »

Il attrapa la nuque de Kurama et l'obligea à se pencher.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais… »

Et Hiei embrassa violemment Kurama, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage.

Le yohko émit un petit cri de douleur et tenta de repousser Hiei.

Heureusement, l'aura du jaganshi changea rapidement.

« Kura-chan ? Tu… saignes. »

Kurama essuya le sang qui perlait à ses lèvres.

« C'est rien, trésor. »

Mais déjà, des larmes envahissaient les yeux du démon.

« Pardon, fit-il en attrapant la chemise de Kurama. Je serais gentil maintenant. Je serais toujours gentil ! Je promets ! »

Kurama caressa les cheveux de Hiei en silence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Hatori.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Pas devant lui. »

Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour arriver à convaincre Hiei de rester seul dans la salle d'attente.

« Alors ? demanda Kurama.

-Hiei n'arrive pas à s'entendre avec ses deux autres personnalités.

-Pourquoi devrait-il le faire ?

-Parce qu'elles font partie de lui. Elles sont des facettes de son être, voilà tout. Pour simplifier, c'est comme si trois personnes étaient enfermées dans la même pièce et que pour en sortir, elles étaient obligées de se mettre d'accord.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est ça ?

-Et bien, Hiei s'entend avec le petit Hiei parce qu'il accepte votre affection. C'est la personnalité soi-disant démoniaque qui pose problème.

-Pourquoi soi-disant ? questionna Kurama.

-Je vous avais dit que cette personnalité était la facette sexuée de Hiei, non ?

-En effet.

-C'est un désir très fort et très violent. Le Hiei normal a peur de vous faire du mal et il a réprimé du mieux qu'il pouvait cette personnalité. Sauf que maintenant, il n'y arrive plus.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il reste en personnalité enfantine.

-Bien au contraire. Hiei n'arrive pas à lutter contre son côté démoniaque parce qu'il est conscient qu'il vous désire également. Seul la personnalité enfantine qui ne comprend pas ce qu'est le désir peut lutter contre la personnalité démoniaque.

En résumé, Hiei et petit Hiei ont fait une alliance contre grand méchant Hiei.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il va rester comme ça ?

-Y'a bien un moyen un peu brutal…

-Lequel ?

-Je vais vous expliquer... »

-----

Kuwabara leva le nez de ses bouquins et alla ouvrir la porte.

Kurama et Hiei étaient là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai besoin d'un petit service, dit Kurama en entrant.

-Kuwa-chan ! fit Hiei en se serrant contre Kuwabara.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est pas revenu…

-Je sais, merci. »

Hiei toujours cramponné à lui, Kuwabara suivit Kurama vers le salon.

Ce dernier déposa le sac de voyage.

« Bon, j'lui ai mis quelques affaires, ses livres de coloriages, énuméra Kurama. S'il manque des choses, tu pourras passer les prendre chez moi.

-Hein ? Attends ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Le docteur Sôma a conseillé une séparation provisoire. Et il m'a aussi dit que ce serait bien si c'était toi qui le gardait.

-Garder quoi ? Hiei ?! Encore ?

-Le doc m'a dit que Hiei se sentait bien avec toi, donc…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à ce mec pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ? »

N'écoutant pas, Kurama tendit les bras vers Hiei qui quitta immédiatement Kuwabara pour faire un câlin au yohko.

Kurama emprisonna le visage de Hiei entre ses mains.

« Ecoute, trésor, tu vas rester quelques jours avec Kuwabara, d'accord ? »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je serais gentil ! Je serais vraiment gentil ! »

Kurama sentit son cœur se pincer quand Hiei s'agrippa à lui en sanglotant.

Il prit sur lui de le repousser.

« Hiei ! J'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi. Alors, tu vas rester avec Kuwabara. Tu aimes bien Kuwabara, non ?

-Oui… Mais…

-Et tu seras sage, tu ne feras pas de caprice, c'est compris ? »

Au lieu d'acquiescer, Hiei regarda Kurama fixement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? demanda-t-il. »

Choqué, Kurama fut incapable de répondre. Et Hiei s'enfuit en courant et s'enferma dans la chambre de Kuwabara.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda le ningen. Il t'a attendu pendant trois jours et toi, tu…

-C'est une idée du docteur.

-Et c'est quoi le plan ?

-Assagir la personnalité démoniaque de Hiei. »

Kuwabara haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

-Il faut l'obliger à accepter un compromis avec Hiei et le fait de ne plus me voir est un des facteurs nécessaires à la réalisation de ce compromis.

-Je pige pas vraiment. »

Kurama haussa les épaules renonçant à donner plus d'informations.

« Je suis désolé de te l'imposer à nouveau.

-Bah, pas grave. Quand il est comme ça, on s'entend plutôt bien.

-Tu me tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

Kurama jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre. Il hésita puis finalement sortit de l'appartement en baissant la tête.

Kuwabara sortit du sac un livre de coloriage et des crayons et gagna la chambre.

Le jaganshi était devant le fenêtre, regardant la silhouette de Kurama disparaître au coin de la rue.

« Hiei ? Tu veux dessiner un peu en attendant que je prépare le repas ?

-Abruti ! Pourquoi je ferais un truc aussi débile ?

-Hé! T'es chez moi! Tu me traites pas d'abruti!

-J'vais gêner. D'ailleurs, je me casse! C'est pourri ici!

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir dans les pattes! Mais Kurama...

-Kura-chan? Où il est? Je veux Kura-chan. »

Kuwabara réfléchit. Ce n'était quand même pas juste le fait de prononcer le nom de Kurama qui l'avait fait changé?

« Kurama t'a confié à moi, tu te rappelles? »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Hiei.

« Il ne m'aime plus. »

Kuwabara s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit et invita Hiei à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Kurama t'a expliqué. Il ne peut pas te voir pour l'instant mais il t'aime très très fort, d'accord? »

Le jaganshi acquiesça en retenant ses larmes.

« Tiens, tu veux dessiner maintenant? »

Hiei attrapa le carnet et la pochette de feutres. Et suivit Kuwabara dans la pièce principale.

Le grand rouquin le surveilla du coin de l'oeil.

Hiei s'assit sur le sol, son carnet posé sur la table basse et dessina sans grand enthousiasme.

« Hiei, à table, fit Kuwabara au bout d'une demi-heure. Hiei, ranges tes feutres et viens... »

Le jaganshi balaya la petite table du bras.

« Fais pas chier! Je ranges si je veux!

-Ranges pas mais viens manger!

-Je fais ce que je veux!

-Bien sûr! rétorqua Kuwabara. Et je suppose que tu le veux quand tu passes d'une personnalité à une autre.

-J'vais te buter! »

Hiei tendit la main à sa ceinture, ragea de ne pas trouver son sabre – on ne laisse pas un objet tranchant dans des mains d'enfants – et se précipita sur Kuwabara, bien décidé à lui cramer sa tignasse.

« KURAMA! cria Kuwabara en se planquant sous la table, pas sûr que ça allait marcher. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, et rien.

Puis Hiei se pencha, et le regarda.

« Trouvé! dit-il en riant. On joue encore? C'est moi qui me cache?

-Heu... non, fit Kuwabara en se relevant. On manges d'abord, on jouera plus tard. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, le Hiei gamin qui était totalement inoffensif ou le véritable Hiei avec son sale caractère.

En tous cas, pour sa survie, mieux valait avoir le modèle enfant.

Mais pas pour ses nerfs malheureusement.

« Kura-chan met de la sauce soja, c'est meilleur.

-J'en avais plus.

-Et Kura-chan ne coupe pas les légumes comme ça.

-Ca revient au même.

-Et Kura-chan...

-Tais-toi Hiei! Et manges! »

Le téléphone sonna et Kuwabara laissa le jaganshi se débrouiller avec sa viande sans sauce soja et ses aubergines coupées en carrés.

« Oui?

-Comment ça se passe? demanda Kurama d'une voix anxieuse.

-Il est exténuant. Mais ça va. Enfin, je sais pas. Il redevient normal de temps en temps. Mais il suffit que je dise ton nom pour qu'il se retransforme en gamin.

-Ah...

-C'est sensé être normal?

-Et bien, c'est un début s'il redevient lui-même quelquefois. Et sa personnalité démoniaque?

-Pas vu. Et je m'en porte pas plus mal. D'ailleurs, tu lui donnais pas une plante pour la contenir?

-Oui mais... En fait, il ne faut pas qu'il la contienne, il faut qu'il l'accepte. »

Kuwabara jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine et ferma les yeux devant le spectacle.

« C'est tout? demanda-t-il. Parce que je dois y aller, il est en train de me foutre un beau bordel.

-C'est tout. Merci encore Kuwabara.

-T'auras la plus grosse dette de ta vie envers moi! »

Il raccrocha. Et contempla la table.

« C'est pas vrai? Tu l'as fait exprès?

-J'ai fait tomber l'eau.

-Merci, j'avais vu, dit Kuwabara en épongeant la table.

-J'ai pas fait exprès!

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Prends un yaourt dans le frigo pour ton dessert. »

Hiei obéit.

Et alla se pelotonner sur le canapé, la cuillère dans la bouche.

Un peu plus tard, Kuwabara lui enlèva la cuillère de la main et le colla dans le lit, rageant de devoir dormir sur le canapé.

Dormant profondément, il n'entendit pas Hiei sortir.

-----

Kurama se réveilla immédiatement en sentant une présence dans sa chambre.

Il alluma. Et vit Hiei assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le jaganshi le regardait fixement.

« Trésor?

-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire! Je le sais!

-Quoi?

-Ca ne marche pas! »

Hiei bondit sur le lit et attrapa Kurama en lui tirant les cheveux.

Le kitsuné se raidit, essayant de ne pas bouger. Hiei allait redevenir normal. Il allait redevenir lui-même!

Mais la poigne sur ses cheveux s'accentua, et il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« J'adore t'entendre crier, chuchota Hiei d'une voix mauvaise. Je vais te faire crier. Je te ferais mal jusqu'à ce que tu ne penses plus qu'à moi. Je planterais mes crocs dans ta chair, je ferais jaillir ton sang et tu ne seras qu'à moi... »

Kurama entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Hiei.

Il agit ainsi instinctivement, sachant que le repousser ne pourrait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Je te dévorerais en entier, ton corps, ton coeur, ton âme. Tout!

-Fais-le, Hiei. Je suis à toi, dit Kurama. »

La reaction ne se fit pas attendre, la main de Hiei desserra sa prise, le regarda avec stupeur.

« Non! hurla-t-il.

-Hiei? »

Le jaganshi descendit du lit à toute vitesse et recula vers la fenêtre.

« Non, je ne t'aime pas comme ça... »

Et il s'éclipsa.

Kurama se leva et se précipita à la fenêtre mais Hiei était déjà hors de vue.

Kurama s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit.

Il n'arrivait pas à repérer l'énergie de Hiei.

Et c'était quoi ces mots? Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça? Ca voulait dire quoi?

Qu'il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière violente, égoïste et brutale?

Alors comment l'aimait-il?

Il sonna longuement jusqu'à ce que Kuwabara daigne ouvrir, les yeux ensommeillés.

« Où est-il?

-Y fait nuit, j'te signale.

-Il est là? Il est revenu ici?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Hiei est dans son lit. »

Kurama se précipita dans la chambre. Mais le lit était vide et la fenêtre béante.

« Merde, fit Kuwabara en arrivant après lui. J'suis désolé, Kurama. J'ai...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi. J'aurais dû lui montrer.

-Lui montrer quoi? »

Kurama ne répondit pas. Il sentait l'air vif de la nuit lui picoter le visage et lui rafraîchir les idées.

Il aurait dû lui montrer, lui dire que lui aussi parfois, il l'aimait comme ça.

Violemment, brutalement, égoïstement.

L'amour n'est pas toujours calme et tendre. C'est pourquoi il est si intéressant.

Kurama avait réprimé sa passion, son désir pour Hiei pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais ça avait eu l'effet inverse. Hiei n'avait pas su comment gérer son propre désir. Et l'avait étouffé.

-----

« Le portail était fermé, murmura Hiei. »

Kurama le regarda. Il était finalement rentré. Et Hiei était là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je voulais partir. Mais il était fermé, répéta-t-il. »

Kurama s'avança vers lui.

« Ne bouges pas! Je... Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler! »

Le yohko s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? T'enfuir? C'était ton intention? »

Hiei secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Mais c'est peut-être mieux... »

Kurama se jeta dans les bras de Hiei, ce dernier vacilla sous l'étreinte.

« Tu m'as demande de ne pas t'abandonner! cria Kurama. De ne jamais t'abandonner! Alors ne m'abandonne pas, toi non plus! Restes avec moi!

-Pour te dévorer, fit Hiei en glissant sa main dans la chevelure rouge. Pour t'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Le jaganshi cligna des yeux, ôta sa main des cheveux et poussa Kurama, celui-ci le retint par le poignet.

« Non, tu restes! Tu ne me laisses pas!

-Je... Je ne t'aime pas comme ça! hurla Hiei.

-Moi si! »

Et Kurama enserra le visage de Hiei entre ses mains, plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du jaganshi et en força l'entrée.

Puis il lui faucha les jambes. Une fois qu'ils furent au sol, il le maintint en tenant ses poignets.

« Je t'aime comme ça! Je te veux moi aussi pour moi, rien que pour moi! Je veux t'effleurer, te toucher, te mordre pour te marquer, te faire l'amour, te garder prisonnier... »

Hiei s'agita, essayant de se libérer.

« Kura-chan! Arrêtes! Je serais gentil, promis. »

Kurama libéra Hiei soudainement. Il s'attendait à affronter la personnalité démoniaque et c'est celle enfantine qui se présentait.

Le kitsuné se recroquevilla, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Et se mit à sangloter sans bruit.

« Kura-chan? Ne pleures pas... Pourquoi tu pleures?

-C'est rien, trésor, dit-il en prenant Hiei dans ses bras. »

En voyant les larmes de Kurama, celles de Hiei se manifestèrent, coulant sur ses joues.

Kurama le serra un peu plus fort. Hiei s'était protégé, pas seulement de lui-même mais aussi de Kurama.

Et c'était douloureux. Comment lui faire comprendre? Comment y arriver?

« Tu ne veux pas retourner chez Kuwabara, n'est-ce pas trésor? »

Le démon secoua la tête.

« Va au lit, je viendrais te border. Je dois appeler Kuwabara pour le prévenir. »

-----

Ca faisait deux semaines maintenant. Et Hiei n'était plus redevenu lui-même. Même pas une seule fois.

Il avait espéré au début que les fois où il laissait Hiei chez Kuwabara quand il allait travailler, le jaganshi reviendrait à la normale. Mais chaque soir, quand il allait chercher Hiei, Kuwabara lui faisait non de la tête.

Et Kurama soupirait.

Le docteur Sôma n'avait rien pu faire. Le petit Hiei lui parlait mais les deux autres personnalités n'apparaissaient plus.

Yusuke et Kuwabara s'inquiétaient. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi, ils étaient persuadés que tout s'était arrangé. Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Mais maintenant, c'était presque pire.

Yusuke et Keiko aussi prenaient soin de Hiei, le gardaient pendant la journée.

Et si le jaganshi était tout à fait adorable, c'était dur de se dire qu'il resterait peut-être ainsi, qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais le démon redoutable, sarcastique et pyromane qu'il avait été.

Ca ne faisait que deux semaines.

Et pourtant, ils avaient cette curieuse impression d'avoir perdu un ami.

Kurama affichait un air impassible, même si la fatigue et la peine se voyaient dans ses yeux émeraudes, mais il était toujours doux avec Hiei.

En cette fin d'après-midi encore, quand il vint le chercher et que Hiei se précipita dans ses bras, Kurama lui embrassa le front avec douceur et le câlina.

« Il n'a pas encore fini son goûter, l'informa Keiko. Si tu veux rester un peu.

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiei? demanda Kurama, se tournant vers le démon qui voulait absolument lui montrer quelque chose et qui agitait la manche de son pull. »

Il regarda le pliage que Hiei lui avait mit sous le nez.

« C'est une grue. Qui t'as montré?

-Yu-chan! fit Hiei. Mais celle-là, je l'ai fait tout seul! C'est pour toi!

-Merci trésor, elle est très réussie. Tu vas finir ton goûter? »

Hiei obéit.

« Kurama, t'as une tête de déterré, fit Yusuke en arrivant dans le salon.

-Merci, c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

-Oups, pardon. Me tape pas, Keiko! Aie! J'voulais pas le dire comme ça! »

Il y eu un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de Hiei dans la cuisine.

« Ca va s'arranger, dit Yusuke doucement.

-Comment? demanda Kurama. Je ne vois pas de solution.

-Laisses-lui le temps. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment comme ça.

-Selon le docteur, si, il peut. »

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé dans la cuisine.

« Zut! fit Yusuke en se tapant le front. J'aurais dû lui mettre un verre en plastique!

-J'ai pas fait exprès! cria Hiei de la cuisine. »

Keiko y alla et on l'entendit parler à Hiei doucement.

« Quand je pense qu'avec ses réflexes, il pourrait jongler avec quinze verres sans en ébrécher un, songea Yusuke.

-Même ses pouvoirs commencent à lui faire défaut, dit Kurama.

-Ca va s'arranger, répéta Yusuke. »

Kurama haussa les épaules. Il avait perdu espoir depuis que Hiei avait utilisé ses personnalités multiples pour se protéger de lui, pour le repousser.

Et il se faisait une raison doucement.

Même si Hiei ne redevenait jamais lui-même, il resterait avec lui, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Jamais. Il lui avait promis.

-----

Il fallut encore deux semaines de plus.

Deux longues semaines pour que Kurama atteigne ses limites.

Un soir, après avoir couché Hiei, il se mit également au lit.

Et il se replia en position foetale et son coeur se serra.

C'était trop dur, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Hiei, il voulait le vrai Hiei avec son sale caractère, ses menaces et ses demi sourires ironiques.

Où était-il, ce Hiei-là? Avait-il disparu définitivement? Ne le reverrait-il jamais?

Et il se rendit compte qu'il devait rester un peu d'espoir dans sa tête, qu'il espérait encore que Hiei redeviendrait lui-même.

Et ce soir, il réalisa enfin les mots du docteur Sôma. Hiei pourrait rester ainsi...

Au lieu de se mettre à pleurer en silence comme il le faisait souvent, sans que les larmes ne le soulagent, il se leva et gagna la chambre de Hiei.

Il caressa l'étoile faite de mèches blanches. Et dans son sommeil, Hiei sourit légèrement.

« C'est trop difficile, tu sais trésor. Vraiment trop difficile, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Agenouillé à côté du futon, Kurama regarda son amour dormir, se demandant où sa personnalité avait bien pu se réfugier.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei en un baiser léger.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main enserra sa nuque fortement et que la langue de Hiei se pressa contre ses lèvres.

Il les ouvrit, il répondit au baiser passionnément.

Et Hiei le fit basculer sur le dos, et attrapa ses poignets, l'immobilisant.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te tue? murmura Hiei.

-Peut-être que c'est ce que je cherche, oui. »

La personnalité démoniaque sembla hésiter devant le renoncement de Kurama.

« Alors, je vais te donner satisfaction. Mais pas tout de suite. Je veux m'amuser avec toi d'abord... »

Et il mordit le cou de Kurama, faisant gicler le sang et le lapant comme une bête.

Le kitsuné ne poussa aucun cri malgré la douleur, il ne bougea pas davantage, laissant Hiei faire comme bon lui semble.

Les lèvres couvertes de sang, Hiei se releva un peu.

« Défends-toi! Ce n'est pas marrant! Défends-toi! »

Kurama arriva à libérer ses poignets et les entoura autour du dos de Hiei.

« Pourquoi? C'est une preuve d'amour pour toi, non? C'est la seule que tu connais alors je l'accepte.

-Je ne suis pas lui!

-Oh si, tu es lui. Tu es Hiei toi aussi, je le sais!

-NON! Je ne suis pas lui! Tu crois que je peux aimer? Je ne sais que tuer et détruire! »

Kurama perçut une nuance de tristesse dans la voix. Il prit le visage de Hiei entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Et il embrassa légèrement le jaganshi. Et le baiser se fit plus ardent mais sans perdre de sa douceur initiale. Jusqu'à ce que Hiei morde brutalement la lèvre de Kurama.

Puis il goûta à nouveau le sang. Il dénuda l'épaule droite de Kurama en tirant sur le pyjama et la mordit.

« Crie! Je veux t'entendre crier! hurla-t-il. »

Mais les lèvres de Kurama demeuraient closes, ne laissant pas échapper le moindre gémissement.

Elles s'ouvrirent juste pour dire:

« Je t'aime trésor. Je t'aime. »

Avec des yeux troubles, Hiei regarda la morsure sur le cou, où le sang coulait toujours. Celle sur la lèvre.

Et la dernière sur l'épaule. Et il frissonna longuement.

Il se laissa tomber, la tête nichée dans le cou de Kurama et commença à lécher la plaie doucement.

Et Kurama se rendit compte que Hiei pleurait silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas aimer autrement... je ne sais pas... »

Le yohko serra Hiei contre lui.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer différemment, juste de m'aimer. »

Kurama fit basculer Hiei sous lui. Et mordit profondément le cou du jaganshi jusqu'à le marquer, à le faire saigner abondamment.

Puis il embrassa violemment Hiei, le goût de leurs deux sangs se mêlant.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, murmura-t-il, à ressentir ça. Mon côté yohko aussi me pousse à te vouloir, à vouloir te posséder complètement et totalement, même si je dois te faire du mal, même si je pourrais en arriver à te tuer.

-Comment tu résistes? demanda Hiei.

-Je ne résiste pas. Je te veux et je le sais. »

Kurama lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de Hiei.

« Je te veux de manière exclusive, c'est pour ça que je veux te mordre et goûter ton sang, pour que tu sois à moi. Mes sentiments, mes envies ne sont pas si différentes des tiennes. »

Kurama déboutonna la chemise de pyjama de Hiei et exposa le torse musclé et imberbe. Ses doigts le caressèrent doucement avant que les ongles ne s'enfoncent pour laisser des sillons sanglants.

« J'ai envie que chaque marque sur ton corps soit de moi, chaque blessure, chaque cicatrice. Moi aussi, parfois, je t'aime comme ça. »

Kurama se baissa pour poser des baisers sur les griffures tout en léchant le sang.

Il se releva et fixa Hiei.

« Puis je te regarde. Et je me souviens que tu es mon trésor, que tu es déjà à moi. Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas? »

Hiei hocha la tête.

« Et je sais alors que je n'ai pas besoin de te violenter. Regarde-moi Hiei, regarde-moi... »

Le jaganshi plongea ses yeux rouges dans les yeux émeraudes.

Il y vit du désir, de la violence. Mais il y vit surtout de l'amour.

Et il savait aussi qu'il contemplait la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Et que Kurama était à lui, entièrement à lui.

Il n'avait pas à se battre pour l'avoir, il n'avait pas à le défendre auprès des autres. Il n'avait pas à le marquer pour le clamer comme sien puisqu'il l'était déjà.

Et c'était si étrange, si nouveau pour lui qui avait du toujours combattre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Les lèvres du yohko étaient encore rouges de leurs sangs. Elles s'ouvrirent sur une langue rose qui lécha le contour des lèvres.

Hiei déglutit.

« As-tu peur de moi? demanda Kurama. Peur de ce que je pourrais te faire?

-Non, souffla le jaganshi. Non, je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors, apprends que moi non plus, je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Kurama se releva un peu et finit de déshabiller Hiei entièrement. Puis il se dévêtit à son tour.

Avec une pression de la cuisse, il força le jaganshi à ouvrir les jambes.

Leurs corps, leurs peaux, tout leurs êtres se retrouvèrent dans un contact chaud.

Le yohko glissa la main entre leurs deux corps pour attraper le sexe de Hiei.

Et le jaganshi fit de même. Ils gémirent tous deux en même temps. Et s'embrassèrent voracement, se mordant parfois légèrement les lèvres mais n'en tenant pas compte.

Brusquement, Kurama retourna Hiei sur le ventre, lécha ses doigts et en fit pénétrer un dans l'intimité du démon puis un deuxième rapidement.

« Je vais sans doute te faire mal. Mais je te veux, Hiei. »

Le jaganshi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de bouger pour faire pénétrer les doigts plus profondément.

« Je n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il. »

Pourtant, il cria quand Kurama le prit. De douleur mais aussi de soulagement.

Soulagé de ne plus avoir à contrôler son désir, à le refouler.

C'était certes un peu brutal. Mais les baisers de Kurama sur sa nuque atténuait la violence de l'acte.

Les baisers et les « je t'aime » murmurés quand il se mit à bouger.

Hiei serra les poings sur les draps et se mordit les lèvres.

Puis doucement, la douleur diminua. Kurama le releva légèrement pour qu'il puisse prendre appui sur ses genoux et ses mains.

Et le yohko entra alors plus profondément en lui.

Kurama tachait de se maîtriser. Ce n'était pas la douceur qu'il avait souhaité, qu'il avait tant imaginé pour leur première fois.

C'était tout sauf tendre. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il aimait Hiei, passionnément. Avec un désir qui frôlait la folie.

Il tenta encore de se calmer. C'était tellement bon d'être en Hiei, de le sentir bouger, s'arquer à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, d'entendre ses petits cris et gémissements, qu'il faillit perdre la tête.

Mais il ne voulait pas donner au jaganshi de mauvais souvenirs. Même si c'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Hiei gémit encore. Cette fois, la douleur était belle et bien oubliée.

Et sans aucune retenue, sans craindre son désir, il se mit à crier:

« Encore! Encore, Kurama! Plus fort! »

Et le kitsuné se laissa aller, accentuant les cris de Hiei et les siens. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que désir.

Un désir qui fut satisfait. Ils crièrent ensemble. Et se laissèrent choir sur le lit, alanguis.

Kurama se retira doucement. Mais ne bougea pas davantage, emprisonnant Hiei sous son corps et dévorant sa nuque de baisers, ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

Puis il se décala légèrement pour permettre à Hiei de se retourner et de lui faire face.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne se dirent pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils se contentèrent de se regarder et d'échanger des baisers doux et légers. Remplis d'une tendresse qui n'avait pas était de mise dans leur étreinte.

Au bout d'un moment, les baisers perdirent de leur douceur.

Hiei força les lèvres du yohko et le fit basculer sous lui.

Il ne demanda pas la permission. Kurama était à lui tout comme il était à Kurama.

Le jaganshi descendit le long du corps du yohko et lui écarta les jambes.

Il lécha ses doigts et prépara son amant. Comme Kurama avec lui, il fut un peu trop brusque, un peu trop rapide.

Mais le kitsuné ne se plaignit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir davantage les cuisses.

Hiei remonta, posa ses lèvres sur celles du yohko. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Hiei dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité de Kurama. Il s'y enfonça en une seule fois, avidement, brutalement.

Kurama bascula la tête en arrière en retenant un cri.

Hiei s'arrêta, tenta de se retirer. Il pouvait supporter d'avoir mal mais il ne pouvait pas endurer le mal qu'il faisait à Kurama.

Le yohko le retint, de ses bras, de ses jambes et expira lentement. Il embrassa Hiei lentement pendant qu'il s'habituait à l'intrusion dans son corps.

Puis il lâcha les lèvres de Hiei et murmura:

« Tu voulais m'entendre crier, non? Alors, vas-y. Fais-moi crier. »

Et c'est exactement ce que fit le jaganshi, provoquant des cris de douleur et de plaisir.

Puis seulement de plaisir.

Il laissa éclore pleinement son désir, bougeant, accélérant le rythme entre les cuisses du yohko, sentant le corps de Kurama réagir au-dessous de lui.

Et quand ils furent proche d'atteindre le sommet du plaisir, Kurama mordit l'épaule de Hiei et le démon fut de même. Donnant à leur extase un léger goût de douleur. Une douleur qui n'était pas amère.

Tout comme la première fois, ils retombèrent dans un immobilisme tranquille. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent sans dire un mot, se regardèrent, se sourirent.

Hiei jouait avec les longues mèches rouges, Kurama caressait la frange noire et blanche.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurama se leva.

« Allons dormir dans ma chambre, dit-il. »

Hiei se leva, regarda le lit, ses draps étaient froissés, moites et collants. Il eut un petit rire et suivit le yohko dans le couloir.

Ils se glissèrent entre les draps frais et recréèrent de la chaleur en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

« Kurama? demanda Hiei, la tête nichée dans l'épaule du yohko.

-Hmm.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi trésor, je t'aime. »

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que leur relation ne serait jamais calme. Elle serait toujours passionnée, exclusive et quelques fois un peu brutale.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop. Mais mieux valait trop que pas assez.

Dans la tête de Hiei, le désir ne s'était pas tu. Mais il s'était assagi.

Parce qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait. Il avait Kurama. Et personne ne lui prendrait.

Et il se sentit lui-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-----

Kurama ouvrit la porte au deuxième coup de sonnette.

« Salut! fit Yusuke.

-J'viens chercher le nain, dit Kuwabara. C'est mon tour aujourd'hui. »

Le ningen passa dans le salon et aperçut Hiei, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Yusuke observa Kurama.

« Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, dit-il. T'as l'air vanné. Et qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la lèvre? On dirait une morsure.

-Oh ça? Heu, c'est rien. En fait, Hiei... Enfin, il est redevenu... »

Ils entrèrent dans le salon alors que Kuwabara brandissait un sac en plastique et disait à Hiei:

« Je t'ai acheté un nouveau livre de coloriage, avec des châteaux comme t'aime. Et aussi des nouveaux crayons.

-Je vais te les faire bouffer, ces putains de livres de coloriage, page par page et les crayons avec! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Ravi de voir que tu es redevenu aussi chiant et désagréable qu'avant, dit Kuwabara en souriant.

-Va te faire voir, crétin!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Hiei. Kuwa-chan aime beaucoup beaucoup le petit Hieiounet. »

Hiei grogna méchamment mais il ne crama pas le ningen, ce qui en soi était un réel progrès.

Pendant un instant, Yusuke et Kuwabara restèrent à regarder le démon en souriant béatement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me mater, bande de débiles? Z'avez rien d'autre à foutre?

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Kuwabara en haussant les épaules. La reconnaissance, y connaît pas!

-Bah, on va lui apprendre. Suffira juste de lui rappeler toutes les fois où il nous as fait des gros câlins en nous disant qu'il nous aimait beaucoup.

-Vos gueules!

-Ou la fois où il a fait un caprice dans le parc parce qu'on a pas voulu lui acheter une deuxième glace!

-Et la fois où il s'est mis à pleurer parce qu'il avait peur du monstre à la télé!

-Mais vous allez la fermer, putain! J'vais vous buter!

-Oh, étrange comme cette menace de mort ne me fait absolument pas peur, dit Kuwabara. Faut dire que venant de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'endormir sans son bisou du soir et une histoire, c'est franchement moins terrifiant. »

Hiei grogna longuement et une flamme apparut sur son poing.

Kurama tapota l'épaule de Kuwabara.

« Il est bien redevenu lui-même mais si t'as besoin qu'il te crame pour en avoir la certitude, vas-y, continue. Mais pas chez moi! Compris? »

Le regard vert du yohko était dissuasif. Bah, il s'amuserait aux dépens de Hiei en d'autres occasions. Et elles seraient nombreuses. Hors de question que le jaganshi s'en tire à si bon compte!

« Trésor, viens t'asseoir, le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Vous voulez rester? demanda Kurama à Yusuke et Kuwabara.

-Mercredi. Pancakes avec sirop d'érable. Tu parles que je reste! fit Kuwabara. »

Ils s'installèrent à la table et regardèrent Hiei sauter du rebord du la fenêtre avec moins de grâce que d'habitude.

La démarche du yohkai n'était pas vraiment naturelle et semblait presque coincée.

« Aboule le fric, Urameshi, j'ai gagné! chuchota Kuwabara.

-Et merde! J'étais persuadé qu'il serait semé!

-Tu rigoles! Il devient tout sucre dès qu'il s'agit de Kurama. Allez, par ici la monnaie! »

Kurama arriva, déposa deux assiettes en plus sur la table et un plat rempli de pancakes.

Yusuke était en train de fouiller dans ses poches, réussissant à extirper son portefeuille de l'une d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? demanda le yohko.

-Rien. J'dois du fric à Kuwa.

-Tu lui donneras plus tard, ça va refroidir. »

Kurama se laissa tomber sur la chaise et ne put réprimer la grimace qui se plaça sur son visage.

Yusuke sourit malicieusement.

« Désolé Kuwa. Mais j'crois me rappeler que je t'ai déjà remboursé.

-Oh bordel! Bon, le pari est nul?

-Pas le choix. »

Kurama les regarda.

« Je peux savoir sur quoi vous aviez parié?

-Nous? Sur rien du tout! Hé, nabot, bouffe pas tout!

-C'est mes pancakes! fit Hiei en engloutissant un morceau énorme. Et j'ai très très faim!

-Ouais, j'imagine pourquoi, fit Yusuke.

-T'es gentil, Urameshi mais moi, je veux pas imaginer, coupa Kuwabara. »

Kurama fronça les sourcils.

Puis eut un sourire plein de légèreté.

Il se leva doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller la douleur dans son corps.

Il passa dans la cuisine et versa la pâte dans la poêle chaude.

Pendant qu'il faisait cuire d'autres pancakes, il gardait un oeil sur la scène dans le salon.

Hiei défendait son assiette sous les assauts infructueux de Kuwabara et Yusuke.

Il empila les pancakes sur une assiette et passa dans le salon, en servit quelques uns au détective et au ningen et une énorme quantité à Hiei.

« Hé! Pourquoi il en a plus que nous? C'est du favoritisme ! s'exclama Kuwabara.

-Du favoritisme? répéta Kurama en entourant les épaules de Hiei et déposant un baiser sur la joue du jaganshi. Non, c'est de l'amour. »

Hiei laissa tomber son déjeuner, tourna la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Kurama entre les siennes.

« Oh les cons! Ils veulent nous couper l'appétit ou quoi? marmonna Kuwabara.

-Plutôt nous faire dégager le plus vite possible, non? répondit Yusuke sur le même ton.

-Alors on reste. Histoire de les emmerder un peu. »

Hiei lâcha les lèvres de Kurama et lança un regard noir au deux hommes qui plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes.

Le yohko laissa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Hiei avant de regagner sa place.

« Bon, commença Yusuke. On est super contents pour vous et tout le bataclan. Mais si vous pouviez éviter ce genre de truc dès le matin, ça serait sympa. Réservez ça pour votre chambre.

-Hn, dit Hiei. Si seulement tu suivais tes propres conseils!

-Ca veut dire quoi ça? demanda Yusuke en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh pas grand chose, sourit Hiei avec sadisme. Juste un petit souvenir de toi... Keiko... et du canapé de ton salon qui a l'air très... confortable pour deux. »

Yusuke devint rouge comme une tomate. Kurama prit un air réprobateur.

« Ah bravo! C'est comme ça que tu t'occupais de lui! fit le yohko.

-Mais il était sensé faire la sieste bordel! »

Kuwabara se marrait comme un fou. Puis soudain, il s'étrangla en toussant et regarda Hiei avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu... Tu... Tu n'as pas vu...? fit-il en bégayant. »

Hiei sourit.

« Tu veux parler de... Oh, si, j'ai dû en apercevoir un peu... »

Kuwabara se leva d'un bond.

« Sale petit nain pervers! Tu m'as vu avec Yukina! Sur la table de la cuisine! »

Hiei sourit encore plus. Kuwabara devint pâle et son don s'activa un peu tardivement.

« Espèce de sale avorton! T'avais rien vu du tout!

-La table de la cuisine, commenta Yusuke. Rappelle-moi de ne plus manger chez toi, Kuwa. »

Le ningen se rassit et finit son déjeuner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent.

L'ambiance était agréable et légère mais elle se fit tout d'un coup très lourde juste avec quelques mots.

« On peut aller au parc, Kura-chan? »

Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara fixèrent le jaganshi.

« Quoi? fit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Rien, trésor. »

Kurama s'avança, enlaça le démon et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Heu... On y va, nous. Vous nous rejoignez? demanda Yusuke. »

Sans interrompre le baiser, Kurama agita la main, leur faisant signe de partir devant.

Sur le palier, Kuwabara s'arrêta:

« Combien tu paries qu'ils vont pas nous rejoindre?

-Je parie pas. Ils ne vont pas nous rejoindre! »

Et en effet, Hiei passa une main dans les cheveux de Kurama, l'autre autour de la taille du kitsuné pour l'attirer plus près.

Et murmura doucement:

« Je te veux.

-Je suis à toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, répondit Kurama. »

Et ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, se déshabillant l'un l'autre doucement, désirant tous deux cette lenteur, cette tendresse dans chaque geste, chaque baiser.

Trouvant l'accord parfait entre désir et amour.

**-----**

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini!J'espère que ça vous a plu! En tous cas, je me suis définitivement fait plaisir à écrire cette séquelle. J'aime beaucoup la petite réunion de l'équipe à la fin, je me suis vraiment marrer à l'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews. Ca, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir!

Shunelodie: Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre a répondu à tes attentes! (Les chibi eyes ont marché!)

Koorimé: Merci, merci. Ravi que ça t'ait plu. J'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chapitre où la personnalité démoniaque apparaît un peu plus souvent. A bientôt et encore merci de prendre le temps de m'encourager à chaque fois.

Kistu34: Ben vi, vu le titre... Et je continuerais à écrire autant que mon emploi du temps me le permet, pas d'inquiétude.

ValouX-chan: Hé salut! Ravi de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs! Surtout que tu sais envoyer des reviews, chouette! Merci pour tous tes compliments sur mes fics. Et à bientôt.

Yatsumi Kumokami: The best fic in the world! Rien que ça? Haha, merci (zut, c'est pas bon pour mes chevilles, ça!). En espérant que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu! Merci pour ta review.

Merci à tous. Et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de Misadventure.

A plus et laissez des reviews!


End file.
